


Five times Eggsy sang outside of Kingsman and one time he sang for a mission

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Eggsy centric, Fluff, Gen, Harry Lives, James Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has been singing since he was young and even though he keeps being told he has a great voice, he knows it's not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Eggsy sang outside of Kingsman and one time he sang for a mission

**Author's Note:**

> So when I asked for prompts a month ago, I got this one from abholli on tumblr "I have an idea for either a Hartwin or Merhartwin prompt. It fits both. I love the idea of Eggsy singing like Tyler Joseph in Twenty-one Pilots, and neither Harry or Merlin knew he could do that, and either Eggsy is just goofing off and singing for fun or maybe having to cause a diversion during a mission. And of course they would be the last two to find out he could sing. It excites me as an idea. "
> 
> I obviously decided to go with Merhartwin instead of Hartwin, because that ot3 deserves some loving too, even if the relationship is mainly in the background. Also for some reason James is alive and kicking in this one.

When he’s young and playing by himself, Eggsy is always singing, most of the time under his breath so he won’t disrupt his mum’s rest.

Not that she ever complains about it. In fact, the few times he lets himself truly sing along whatever music she put up in the background, she always smiles in delight and sometimes even claps her hands at the hand of a song.

He would love nothing more but to believe her when she says he sings like a little angel, but her boyfriends make it clear she’s only saying this because she’s his mum and he’s simply being annoying.

***

Eggsy has kind of lost his habit to sing whenever and wherever, but he still does it once in a while completely unconsciously.

Most of those times, he’s at school working on whatever team projects of the day. It always takes him a moment before he realises he’s singing because Jamal and Ryan, his usual teammates when there are allowed to be teams, will stop working on whatever part they’re supposed to work on to listen to him.

They’re often not the only ones to do so, a few of the girls are known to abandon whatever they were doing to so they can hear him better.

Still, he doesn’t care what his friends tell him. His voice is far from being enough to be a chicks magnet.

***

Daisy is not a fussy baby, not really, but Eggsy more than understand why she would cry so much in the kind of household she has the misfortune of being born in.

Not that their mum is a bad sort and he thinks he does mostly okay with his big brother’s duties, but he gets why being in Dean’s presence would distress his little flower so much. Sometimes he wishes he could do the same as the baby, just sobs with no care of the outside world until someone takes him into their arms.

But he’s too old to cry now, he’s got responsibilities now, so instead of joining her wails, he scoops Daisy into his arms and sings to her until she falls asleep.

He might not have that great a singing voice, but at least now that it’s a sure way to make the baby go to sleep, Dean has stopped complaining about it.

***

He’s sitting on the grass of the Kingsman’s grounds with Roxy both of them enjoying one of their rare free hour, JB and Queen playing together not far off.

Roxy has managed to find a radio somewhere, Eggsy hasn’t asked. They all have their way to put their hands on various equipment or food or whatever and it’s not secrets they are willing to share, not when they’re still competing for the same position.

They’re looking at the clouds, trying to find the funniest shape, that one look like Merlin yelling after his minions, well this one look like Charlie’s dog taking a shit on his bed Eggsy leaned back on his elbows with Roxy’s head on his laps.

It’s comfortable and fun, one of those bubbles of time Eggsy wishes would never burst. He closes his eyes for a while to immerse himself a bit more in the moment and doesn’t realise he’s singing along one of his favourite song until the very end when he opens his eyes again and sees Roxy looking at him with a small smile.

“You should sing more often, you’re good at it.”

He blushes and shoves her off his laps in embarrassment, letting himself forget the compliment in favour of wrestling with her.

***

“Rough night?” Merlin asks, not without sympathy, when he joins him and Arthur to be briefed on his next assignment. He’s never been more glad that whatever reconnaissance mission he has to go on isn’t until two days. Maybe he won’t be hung-over still at that time.

“Karaoke with the Knights is brutal.”

Harry sorts, his eyes lost in remembrance. “I hope we won’t be quite so busy next time so we can attend too.”

Eggsy is about to answer something, when Percival just burst into the dining room shouting his name with enthusiasm. Merlin rolls his eyes, Harry smiles indulgently, not one to hang on propriety with his Knights since he’s been named Arthur, and Eggsy hides his head in arms, trying to will the ground to swallow him alive.

“Eggsy, you secretive bastard! You could have told us you sang so divinely!”

He starts protesting that he really doesn’t sing that well when Roxy gets into the room, a little worse for wear too, followed by James who looks as bright as Percival. Sometimes, Eggsy really hates them and the unfairness of life for giving the two men such a high tolerance to alcohol.

“I told you he was good Dad, but you never listen.”

“I do listen. Why do you think I made him drink so much when it was clear he would not sing sober?” Richard smiles as innocently as a cherub, but Eggsy isn’t fooled. After last night, he won’t be forgetting his horns any time soon. “But seriously Eggsy, we’ll have to make you sing more often. You sing as well as James sings badly.”

“Hey! I am not that bad!” James protests before Eggsy can say anything.

“Daddy, you cannot carry a tune if your life depended on it.” James looks at Roxy as if she’s mortally wound him and Eggsy wonders, not for the first time, if all Knights become such big drama queens after a while.

“Should I remind you that your singing has been qualified as a type 2 method of torture by my department Lancelot?” Merlin adds with a smirk and the situation degenerates from there until Harry sighs and motions Eggsy to follow him to his office.

Eggsy would have protested more about the compliment Percival paid him, but he understands it was more about saying James sang like a pig being led to the slaughterhouse than Eggsy singing well. That’s something Eggsy can deal with.

He never notices the calculating looks Harry and Merlin throw in his direction.

***

A month later finds Eggsy cursing darkly.

His simple reconnaissance mission has uncovered a bigger smuggling ring than previously thought, so he’s been sent on surveillance.

Unfortunately the men and women involved are the kind of paranoid bastard that would notice a nondescript car parked near their base of operations or the random homeless bloke suddenly appearing on their sidewalk.

Of course what he’s about to do isn’t really better, but he knows he has far less chance of being bothered by policemen or anything and there is enough comings and going from passersby to justify his choice of street.

He just wished he was required to keep his feed open, that he didn’t have to be recorded.

He doesn’t really mind singing in public, but contrary to the Knights outings where nothing can be hold as blackmail, missions are the kind of free for all Merlin’s department strive on. But well, with talks of the smuggling ring moving up the ladder to human trafficking, he’s more than ready to take whatever teasing he’s going to get.

*

It’s the middle of the night when he makes it to Harry’s, but him and Merlin are still awake to welcome him back. His mission is far from being over, but at least with that kind of surveillance, he gets to come back home to his lovers each night.

Merlin puts together a light meal for him while Harry makes him a warm cuppa and Eggsy is hit once again by how lucky he is to have these two men in his life. Not only to have them in his life, but that his love for them is only equal to their love for him.

The keep him company until he’s done then they all go to bed, Harry and Merlin each lying on one different side of Eggsy.

He’s on the verge of falling asleep, lulled by his lovers’ warmth and comforting presence, when Harry speaks.

“Why do you never sing at home?”

He tenses at the question. Merlin groans, but he isn’t sure if it’s at him or Harry for disturbing his sleep.

“Never really the occasion is all,” he hopes the lie will be convincing, but the problem with being in a relationship with spies is that they always see right through you.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s simply that he doesn’t want to annoy them. Of course Merlin and Harry are in the habit of humming to themselves around the house, Merlin when he’s cooking and Harry while he’s cleaning the rooms, but Eggsy has never joined them. He likes singing of course, but he always get too much into it, even though he doesn’t have the voice for it. He knows it of course, has been told since he was quite young, but he doesn’t know how he would react if his lovers were to ask him to please stop singing.

“It’s a shame,” Harry ends up saying after a beat, clearly deciding tonight isn’t he best of time for that discussion, “you have a lovely voice.”

It’s hard not to believe his sincerity, especially with Merlin nodding sleepily against his neck.

***

Even with Harry and Merlin’s reassurances to the contrary, Eggsy still has some doubts that he’s a good singer.

But after finding both men more than once working while listening to a recording of the surveillance mission where he pretended to be a street artist, he can believe that they really do love to hear him sing.


End file.
